mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Scarpa
Edoardo "Eddie" Scarpa is the Underboss of the Falcone crime family and a good friend of Carlo Falcone. He and Carlo are considered to be two of the most dangerous men in Empire Bay. History Background Eddie was born in 1908 in Tamborra, Eddie fell in with organized crime at an early age. He and Carlo met while smuggling liquor into Empire Bay during Prohibition, he also served as a hitman for the Moretti crime family. When Carlo became the head of the family (now named the Falcone) crime family after Tomaso Moretti's death in 1933, he rewarded Eddie with the position of Underboss in the family and appointed him the owner of the Cathouse. Eddie also runs The Maltese Falcon on behalf of the Don, spending most of his time at the bar. Joe's Adventures Eddie served the family along with Rocco, a high ranking member of the Falcone family. In 1950, he was introduced by Antonio "Tony Balls" Balsamo to Joe Barbaro after Joe's returned from his brief exile five years earlier. Joe later does various tasks for Eddie. While partying at the Cathouse, it was revealed that Rocco plotted to take over the family and started a shootout, injuring Carlo in the process, Eddie assisted Joe in fighting off Rocco's men. They later chased Rocco to the Empire Bay Construction Co., Eddie choose to stay in the car, while Joe continues to track down Rocco. Joe killed Rocco by throwing him off the construction site, but it damage Eddie's car in the process, he along with Joe and Carlo later held a meeting with the Clemente crime family. Mafia II One year later in 1951, Eddie discovered that Frankie Potts aka Francesco Potenza was a FBI informant and personally oversaw his murder, he hid Frankie's body inside his car's trunk. He later greeted Joe's long time friend Vito Scaletta after serving six years in prison. Eddie along with Joe took him to the Cathouse for a welcome home party. After the party which resulted in both Eddie and Joe becoming drunk, Eddie just remembered his task of disposing Frankie's body after realizing the foul stench. They later buried Frankie's body in the outskirts of Hillwood. Eddie later tasked Joe and Vito to distribute the stolen Big Break Tobacco cigarettes, however they had an unfriendly encounter with the Greasers, which resulted in the truck to be torched. Eddie was angered after hearing this and ordered Joe and Vito to get him his 2,000 dollars, which they did. Harvey Epstein, Frankie the Mick, and Tony disappeared for an unknown cause, after hearing rumors that Luca had something to do with it. Eddie ordered Vito to investigate, later revealing this was true. He was also present when Vito and Joe were made into the family. Eddie and Carlo went to Joe's apartment to discuss a plot to assassinate Clemente at the Empire Arms Hotel. Joe and Vito succeeded in killing Clemente, however Marty was killed in the process, Joe was angry at Eddie because he called Marty's death a "small price to pay". Vito later introduced Eddie to former soldato Henry Tomasino and ordered him to kill Leone Galante. However, Henry spared Galante's life thanks to Vito. Despite this, Eddie still welcomed Henry into the family after hearing that Leo had skipped town. Eddie was sent to pick up the money from Henry after Carlo discovered Henry's unauthorized drug dealing. He later heard of a shootout at the The Red Dragon Restaurant, which caused a bad blood between the Triads and the Mafia families in Empire Bay. Eddie was contacted by the Salieri crime family to assassinate a rat that caused the family's downfall, he assigned Vito and Joe to do the job. He contacted Vito and informed him that Carlo wanted to meet him at the Zavesky Observatory, which ended up in Vito killing Carlo. What became of Eddie remains unknown, although he most likely would become the family's new Don. Personality He has a weakness for alcohol, scantily clad girls and his own jokes. He earned his living with a career as a lightweight boxer, but ended his career, and joined the Falcone crime family. Like Henry Tomasino, he is also a regular visitor to the Cathouse Strip Club. The fact that he is the unmarried son of Sicilian immigrants is relevant to FBI informants. Eddie has already been arrested for smuggling multiple times and spent a four-year prison sentence in the State Trumpton prison because of illegal cock fights. His alcoholism led him several times already into depression. He can also be described as a "jovial sociopath." He acts as a captain to Joe and Vito on their ascension throughout the ranks of the Falcone crime family. Family Main article: Scarpa Family *Lisa Rubini (Mother) *Cecilio Scarpa (Father) *Silvio Palmieri (Cousin in-law) He also has a cousin who is married to Clemente Family member Silvio Palmieri. Cars owned by Eddie *Lassiter Series 69 -1950 *Potomac Indian -1951 Trivia *He is a frequent visitor of The Maltese Falcon, the family owned and controlled restaurant. He is probably here to do business with other family members on behalf of Carlo Falcone. *Eddie oversees the murder of Frankie Potts aka Francesco Potenza, after it becomes apparent that Frankie is an undercover FBI agent. *He hates being called "Mr. Scarpa", as shown in A Friend of Ours. *The cutscene with Frankie Potts' body in the trunk of his car is a reference to the opening scene of "Goodfellas" where three mobsters plan on disposing the body of Billy Batts. *In the Mafia II trailer, Eddie was voiced by a different voice actor rather than his current voice actor, Joe Hanna. *It is possible that after Carlo Falcone's death, he took over what was left of the family. *By the end of the game, Eddie's fate is unknown. After Vito and Joe met up with Leone Galante outside the Planetarium, Leo invites them to the Cathouse to celebrate. Since the Cathouse is owned by Eddie, and that the Falcone crime family and the Vinci crime family are rivals, it is possible that Eddie was murdered on the orders of Leo or that Eddie has become a Don himself and has made peace with the Vinci crime family. *Eddie is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Joe and Henry. *It is revealed in Chapter 7, that one of his favorite singers is Dean Martin. He and Joe can both be heard singing his song Return to Me after Vito's "Welcome Back Party". *He owns a indigo Potomac Indian with a milk white roof as seen in Chapter 7. He used to own a Lassiter Series 69, but it was wrecked by Joe as he threw Rocco off the construction site in Joe's Adventures. *Even though he's Italian or Sicilian it seems that he can't speak Italian. In Chapter 7 when Joe and he start singing to the song "Return to Me" Joe says, "This is the best part!" Eddie will try to sing the Italian words in "Return to Me" but he will then say, "Oh, I don't know the fucking Italians words!" Although, this might be due to Eddie being severely intoxicated. Mission Appearances Mafia II *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza *The Wild Ones *Balls and Beans *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Stairway to Heaven *Per Aspera Ad Astra (Voice) Joe's Adventures *Connection *A Lesson in Manners *Send a Message *Gunrunning *Supermarket *Cathouse Gallery Image:scarpa.jpg |Picture of Eddie in Frankie Potts' files. File:Eddiescarpa.jpg|Eddie Scarpa artwork. File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-033.png File:Frankie files eddi.gif Image:Eddie.jpg edditefresco.png imagesCA6XH8C8.jpg imagesCA700WOY.jpg|Beta Eddie mafia2 2010-11-25 21-59-57-61.png mafia2 2010-11-25 22-00-37-87.png Scarpa, Eddie Scarpa, Eddie Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Underboss